


Signs of the Burning Sun

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Angst, Anxiety, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan is there to help him, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trauma, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Obi-Wan was excellent at saying no. Whether it be in negotiations, or to the Jedi Council. There was one exception. Anakin Skywalker. The young boy he found broken and afraid on Tatooine many, many years ago.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Signs of the Burning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello! long time no see i suppose. so, before i upload chapter 5 of KOD i wanted to upload this WIP I've had since like-june. JUNE PEOPLE. and i actually love how this turned out. 
> 
> now originally, i was going to do a full porn scene but then i realized that in this story anakin has some unchecked trauma (ain't that a mood me too) so i wanted to do something with that. sometimes i have to write angst too ok?
> 
> yall get a little angst. as a treat from me. 
> 
> also, i don't know where i keep getting these weird fic ideas? like as soon as an idea pops into my head i cant change it. i don't know where the titles of my stories come from about 90% of the time. 
> 
> enjoy the shitshow gayheads

On the burning planet of Tatooine. Where his mother was murdered mercilessly. Anakin remembers the faces hungrily looking at him. Waiting, and watching. One buyer wanted to “test” the merchandise. 

Anakin tried to struggle against the tight ropes, as slimy hands touched him, but there was nothing he could do. He sobbed, begged to be let go, but he was silenced quickly. A pretty little boy, he was called that day. 

There was no sleep after that, he only sobbed in the little room he was shoved in that night. The pain was indescribable, it still is. 

The next morning, his captures were gone, in fact, there was no trace of them. Instead, there were two Jedi, carefully opening the door. One was tall, with long brown hair, welding a glowing green lightsaber. He immediately shielded the weapon and placed it behind him. The other, was simply put-pretty. He had soft auburn hair, and most importantly no weapons. His blue eyes bore into Anakin. Something around them flowed, there was a dim buzz pulsing through Anakin’s viens. 

Anakin was paralyzed. Part of him was terrified. Were they here to take him and use him too? Were they going to kill him? But there was another part of him. Or rather, there was a _voice_ in his head. 

_It’s ok. It’s alright._

He didn’t know where it had come from. Or who it was. His world was absolutely spinning, he was tired, bruised, and scared. The two men murmured amongst each other, then the auburn haired male crouched down to Anakin’s level. 

“We’re not here to hurt you, we’re here to save you.” He whispered softly, showing Anakin

he was unarmed. 

Anakin felt something warm around him-in his tired state, he couldn’t understand anything. He could only stare at this man, who looked like he desperately wanted to help him. 

“I’m Obi-Wan, what’s your name?” Obi-Wan asked softly, holding his hand out to the young and scared boy, who was practically flowing with the force. 

Anakin crawled a little closer, to grab Obi-Wan’s hand, and he felt immediately safe, he felt something _good_ and pure overtake him. “My name is Anakin Skywalker.” He said quietly, as Obi-Wan slowly, and carefully wrapped his hand around Anakin’s. 

“We’re going to take you somewhere safe, ok Anakin?” Obi-Wan reassured softly, as he walked hand in hand with Anakin, as Master Qui-Gon walked behind him.

That night on the ship, he awoke with a cry, frantic and scared, as he looked around with a panic. Where was he? Where was his Mother? What happened? 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan was in the room, and he was met with a sobbing Anakin. His first instinct was to wrap this boy up in his arms, to comfort him. And that’s exactly what he did. Obi-Wan slowly approached Anakin, and sat down on the bed, with open arms. Anakin took the invitation, and crawled into his lap, sobbing into Obi-Wan’s chest. 

“I...I’m so scared, he hurt me, my mother is dead..I don’t know what to-to-to do.” Anakin wailed, as Obi-Wan rocked him back and forth. 

“It’s ok Anakin.” The older hushed, gently petting his hair. This boy from Tatooine, who was scared out of his mind, felt some sort of peace in Obi-Wan’s arms, as the night bled into morning. 

When they arrived at the Jedi Temple, Anakin froze at the looming building. He looked like he was about to cry. 

“Anakin, are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked, running his hand through Anakin’s soft hair. The boy looked to Obi-Wan with fear in his eyes. He reached for his hand and the Jedi could feel the way Anakin was shaking. Obi-Wan smiled, as he grabbed Anakin’s hand right back. “It’s going to be ok, I promise you. You’re going to love it here.” 

“Will you be here, Obi-Wan?” The boy asked softly, as he tried to calm his breaths. 

“Yes, I’ll be here.” He reassured. “Come now, let’s go inside.” Obi-Wan left out the part where they would introduce Anakin to the council, that would only make the poor boy more scared. 

Qui-Gon had more important matters to attend to, so Anakin was passed onto Obi-Wan for now. As the two walked into the temple, Anakin’s grip had only tightened, Obi-Wan could feel the fear radiating off the boy, and squeezed his hand tighter in response. 

They were about to be in front of the council. Obi-Wan crouched down to Anakin’s level to try and explain. “Ok dear one, we’re going into a room of very important people now. Don’t be scared, I’ve got you ok?” He said softly. _What was he saying? Jedi were not supposed to have attachments and he’d barely been around this small, fragile, boy for less than 48 hours._ He brushed it off as him wanting to help, is all. 

“Ok Obi-Wan. Will you still hold my hand?” Anakin asked, his eyes pleading and his grip like iron on Obi-Wan’s hand, and he gripped right back.

Because really, how could he say no?

The two walked into the room, and Obi-Wan bowed before the council. “Masters.” He addressed respectfully. “While my Master and I were investing the lead you had for us, we found this boy. He is incredibly strong in the force, I’m sure you can feel it.” Obi-Wan explained, turning to look at Anakin, the poor dear was practically cowering in fear behind Obi-Wan. “It’s ok Anakin, they won’t hurt you, I promise.” He hushed softly. 

At that, Anakin stepped out from behind Obi-Wan to face the council, his grip on Obi-Wan’s hand only growing stronger. All eyes were on him and he was shaking, his presence in the force making itself well known. 

“We will see if we can find him a suitable Master.” Mace Windu said, looking the boy up and down. 

“Obi-Wan, will they take me away from you?!” Anakin said in a panic, clutching Obi-Wan’s hand like a lifeline. “Please don’t take me away.” Tears were starting to well in his eyes, as he frantically looked at the council with wide eyes. Suddenly the room started to shake, as Anakin’s panic was getting out of control. 

“Anakin, Anakin it’s alright.” Obi-Wan soothed softly, holding Anakin’s hand tightly, right back. “It’s ok.” 

Soon, the shaking stopped, and Anakin was hiding behind Obi-Wan once more. 

The council whispered amongst each other, then turned back to Anakin and Obi-Wan. 

“What we can do, we shall see.” Master Yoda replied. “Dismissed, you are.” 

Anakin was quick to run out of the council room, with Obi-Wan following suit. Obi-Wan should check on his Master…

_“Uh. It-It's too late. It-Obi-Wan...promise-Promise me you will train the boy. He... is the chosen one. He... will bring balance... train him.”_

Those were Qui-Gon’s last words before he died. The painful memory replaying in his mind. It had been two years since his Master’s death, and in those two years, Anakin became his padawan, and turned eighteen. Anakin was definitely proving himself in the ways of the force, and while he was getting a better grip on controlling and using the force, his nightmares only worsened. But with that, their bond strengthened tenfold. 

Obi-Wan felt distress through the bond, and he knew what it was. He didn’t know what time it was, but that didn’t matter. He would be back asleep soon enough. There would be a visitor in three...two...one. 

There was a soft knock at the door. Obi-Wan almost laughed at how predictable Anakin was, but it was no time to laugh. “Come in.” He said softly, as the door opened, it revealed a crying Anakin. Obi-Wan smiled comfortingly. “Come here padawan.” 

Anakin said nothing, as he walked to the bed, and crawled to Obi-Wan, and was wrapped in a hug. As Obi-Wan cradled him, Anakin only cried harder, as he desperately tried to feel Obi-Wan. 

“You died.” He sobbed, his gentle fingers pressing against Obi-Wan’s skin. “Your blood was on my hands, your body was-was-was-“ Anakin couldn’t finish his sentence as he cut himself off with a sob. 

“Anakin, Anakin.” He cooed, maneuvering them so that they were lying down, and under the covers, immediately Anakin buried himself in Obi-Wan’s chest. “It’s alright dear one. I’m alive, I’m safe, I’m holding you, it’s ok.” He reassured, tightening his hold on Anakin. That was something that soothed Anakin, gentle pressure to know that he was _here_ and alive. 

Anakin’s sobs started to quiet, until he was silent, and sleeping once more. 

Obi-Wan knows he shouldn’t do this. He shouldn’t let Anakin come to his bed and sob. He knows that this attachment is against the Jedi Code, that he shouldn’t be holding him like this. 

This boy has been through so much, he doesn’t deserve any of it-hell Obi-Wan would go as far to say he shouldn’t be a Jedi. It’s a hard enough road as it is. But Anakin? He shouldn’t be here. Alas, it was already too late. Obi-Wan just wanted him to be happy, that was all. Is it so bad for him to want that? 

That morning, he detached himself from Anakin reluctantly, to go make a cup of tea. He definitely needed it. And since he already knew Anakin so well, he knew he would be up soon. Obi-Wan knew Anakin missed the warmth, but would never explicitly say it. 

So, Obi-Wan made a spare cup of tea, as he sank into his spot on the couch to watch the sun rise. 

And as usual, not ten minutes later, Anakin groggily opened the door, and followed Obi-Wan to the couch, yawning as he leaned against his side. This was simply their temple morning routine. 

“Tea, careful, it’s hot.” Obi-Wan warns, handing the mug to Anakin. 

And Anakin being Anakin, he hastily takes a sip of the hot tea, and burns his tongue, to which Obi-Wan lets out a quiet laugh. “Here.” He puts down his own mug on the coffee table to blow on Anakin’s tea, while he whines sleepily about his tongue. Once Obi-Wan takes a test sip, he hands it back to Anakin, who mumbles something incoherent, as he all but chugs his tea. 

Once Anakin is done, he hands it off to Obi-Wan, and mumbles a thank you, as he gets comfortable leaning onto Obi-Wan. The older Jedi stifled a laugh, as he hears Anakin falling back asleep on him. 

Their morning routine was perfect. Obi-Wan knows he shouldn’t spoil this boy with so much love and attention, but Obi-Wan can’t help it. He knows Anakin’s fear of abandonment, and his fears of Obi-Wan dying, or being too out of reach. Obi-Wan was the one who saved him in Anakin’s eyes, so it was only natural for him to cling to him. 

Because really, how could he say no?

For all the council’s great work, and all their Jedi knowledge, and wisdom and such-how could they send Anakin and Obi-Wan on this mission when Obi-Wan _knew_ it was going to end badly, as the force had told him it would. 

Badly would be a large understatement. Anakin was bleeding what appeared to be buckets of blood, as Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could to the medbay with Anakin in his arms. 

“Master…” Anakin whispered, his hands weakly coming up to feel at his face. 

“It’s alright Anakin, you’re going to be ok.” Obi-Wan hushed, more to himself then Anakin. 

“Obi-Wan...I lo…” Anakin cut himself off, as he was slowly giving into his exhaustion and wounds. 

Obi-Wan burst into the medbay, and the nurses took Anakin from there. He couldn’t bear to watch him leave, as he handed Anakin to the nurses, it was almost like Anakin didn’t want to leave his grip. 

_“My dear one you’re going to be ok. I won’t leave here until you’re better.”_ He promised into their bond, as he sat outside the medbay to wait for his padawan….

It had been six hours of Obi-Wan tapping his foot against the white flooring, and his thoughts racing. He couldn’t lose Anakin. He would be damned if he would. This was why Jedi could not have attachments, they were dangerous, they were all consuming, they were-

_Wonderful._ They were so wonderful. Obi-Wan had felt such _happiness_ with Anakin as his padawan, and friend. Anakin’s smile was the single handed, most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy, and Obi-Wan treasures it. 

What was Anakin about to say to him? It sounded like he was going to say that he lo-

“General Kenobi, your presence is requested.” One of the nurses smiled, letting Obi-Wan into the room. 

Anakin had bandages all around his torso, and his face practically lit up at the sight of Obi-Wan. The nurses took that as their cue to leave, the metal door _swooshing_ shut behind them. 

“Oh Anakin I-“ 

Anakin let out a little laugh. “Don’t even say you could have prevented this Master. We got the guy right? All that matters.” 

Obi-Wan frowns. “But Anakin, you’re hurt.” Is all he can manage to say. 

“I’m not dead am I? Listen, it’s alright, I promise.” Anakin says with a smile, as he sneaks his hand to Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan doesn’t shoo him away.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, you know that?” Obi-Wan admits quietly, and somewhat fearfully, as his thumb gently rubs Anakin’s hand. 

“Master, I…” Anakin’s hand moves to Obi-Wan’s cheek, to cradle it for a moment, as they just stare into each other's eyes. Anakin surges forward to press a gentle kiss onto Obi-Wan’s lips. It’s simple, and sweet and everything that he’s ever imagined. Obi-Wan moves away after a few heartbeats to gaze at Anakin, who looks longingly for more. Obi-Wan could afford to spoil him a little more. 

Because really, how could he say no?

Obi-Wan couldn’t deny how proud he was when Anakin was no longer his padawan. But with that, came this burning and sad feeling, that Anakin wouldn’t be _his_ anymore, he wouldn’t have that braid anymore, he wouldn’t be _Obi-Wan’s Padawan._ For now, he would be Knight Skywalker. The thought terrified him. 

That night, he was the one to sneak into Anakin’s bed. He needed to be with him the last night he was his padawan. Anakin, sensing his feelings through the bond awoke. 

“Whassa’ matter Master?” He asked sleepily, cuddling into Obi-Wan and pulling the covers over him. 

“Are you awake enough to listen?” Obi-Wan laughed, as he instinctively pulled Anakin tightly against his body. 

“Of course I am, I’ll always listen.” Anakin smiled. “Let me take a guess. Bet I can.” Anakin breathed in, and chuckled. “You’re upset about tomorrow because I’ll no longer be your padawan. Hit it right?” 

Obi-Wan nodded shyly. Before he could respond Anakin piped up again. 

“I’m gonna stop you right there. I will _always_ be yours. If I’m your padawan or not. I’m _your_ Anakin. We will still share our quarters, still go on missions together, we are still us. Never anyone else will I belong to but you.” He says softly, as he kisses Obi-Wan’s neck lazily. “Now go to kriffin’ sleep ok? Don’t worry about me. I’m yours. Yours Obi-Wan.” 

_Yours Obi-Wan._ Rang in his head like a mantra, as Anakin’s familiar breathing evened out, signaling he was fast asleep. He felt almost giddy, _he did._ Anakin was _his and his alone._ And Anakin knew that fully. Pressing a kiss to the sleeping Jedi’s head, Obi-Wan smiled, as he fell into sleep. He was Anakin’s too. And Anakin was his, he couldn’t deny Anakin’s claim.

Because really, how could he say no?

In the difficult (the incredibly gruesome, horrible, maddening, terrible, and dreadful) years of the Clone Wars, Anakin had gotten his own padawan. She was a feisty thing, with such passion and dedication. Obi-Wan felt an odd sort of pride for the girl. 

Anakin would come home tired after training her, to come home and cuddle, shower, and go to bed with Obi-Wan. It became a routine just as their morning one had. Nights like this were easy, they were precious. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin called out in their bed. _Obi-Wan didn’t even call it his bed anymore._

“Yes?” He replied softly, as he brushed Anakin’s gorgeous hair out of those beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

“Nothing.” He smiled sleepily. “I just like hearing your voice.” Anakin said happily, drifting off to sleep. 

Precious moments like these were the moments Obi-Wan wishes would last forever. And whenever his Anakin asked for Obi-Wan’s arms to wrap around his waist, he couldn’t refuse.

Because really, how could he say no?

Tensions were at their highest. Anakin could have gotten himself _killed just then_. Obi-Wan took personal offense to this. 

“What were you thinking Anakin?” Obi-Wan shouted, closing the door to their quarters.

“I was _trying_ to get a better understanding of what we were up against.” Anakin huffed angrily, as Obi-Wan got closer to him. 

“Without telling me? You could have gotten yourself killed! What would I have done then hm?” 

“Well excuse me for trying to be helpful!”

“It’s not helpful if you get yourself killed Anakin!” 

Anakin growled loudly and started to shout in Huttese. “ _Damnit Obi-Wan! I don’t matter! Why are you so insistent on my safety!? Why are you so possessive of me huh?!.”_ Anakin lowered his voice and looked Obi-Wan right in the eyes. “What are we?” He whispers, anger disappearing and hurt quickly making itself known.

Obi-Wan doesn’t hesitate to kiss Anakin passionately. He knows it won’t answer all these questions but if it will make Anakin shut up for _one_ moment. After Obi-Wan renders Anakin breathless he speaks. 

“You’re my love.” He whispers against Anakin’s lips. “Nothing about us is allowed, this whole relationship should be forbidden, our bond should have been severed. But I can’t. I can’t live without you, I can’t say no to you Anakin. I can’t have a world where I can’t kiss you, or hold you like I do. I’m selfish.” Anakin leaned in to hug Obi-Wan tightly, and Obi-Wan hugged him right back. “I’d risk anything for you Anakin, code be damned.” 

“I love you.” Anakin blurted out, as he felt Obi-Wan’s arms snake around his waist. “I love you Obi-Wan. I always have.” 

“I love you too, I love you too Ani.” Obi-Wan whispers, surging forward to kiss Anakin with passion, as his hand finds its way tangled in Anakin’s hair. Once he’s thoroughly kissed Anakin’s lips red, he moves to kiss at his neck.

Small whimpers escape from Anakin’s mouth, as Obi-Wan sucked hickey after hickey onto the boy’s neck. At that moment he didn’t care if the marks would be visible. He wanted _nothing_ more than to mark Anakin up, have visible proof that he _belonged_ to Obi-Wan, and he could feel how much Anakin wanted it too. He could feel the way their bond pulsed with sheer _want and need_.

“Master.” Anakin calls out, as his hands find their way bunched in his lover’s robes. 

“Easy darling.” Obi-Wan murmurs against Anakin’s ear, nipping it gently, slowly and tactically licking and biting to draw out a shaky breath from Anakin. “What do you want, sweet Ani?” He whispers, his voice softer than the finest silk in the galaxy. 

Anakin can’t help but bite back a whimper. Obi-Wan doesn’t seem to like that. 

“Let me hear you sweet one, your voice is gorgeous.” Obi-Wan praises, as he delicately removes Anakin’s top robes and exposes his chest. 

“I…” Anakin takes a moment to calm himself, as Obi-Wan kisses at his neck some more. “I want-” He whispers, as his face grows red unable to finish his sentence. An unexpected whine bubbles from his throat when any trace of Obi-Wan’s touch has simply vanished, and soothing blue eyes are staring him right in the face. 

“You’re perfect,” Obi-Wan states quietly as if his word is fact. Obi-Wan’s lips are on his once more, as they stumble to get to the bedroom. 

Obi-Wan sits on the edge of his bed, and grabs at Anakin’s waist, and pulls him onto his lap, and they continue to makeout. This time there’s something a little different. Anakin feels Obi-Wan’s hands snake up his chest, and toy at his nipples. Anakin lets out a high pitched whine, as Obi-Wan laughs. 

“Wha...Wha are you laughin’ at?” Anakin huffs, his adorable pout forming on his face, as Obi-Wan chuckles, and kisses his pout away. 

“You’re so sensitive...it’s so adorable.” Obi-Wan grins smugly, as Anakin sighs once more. 

“I’m not adorable. I am a Jedi Knight feared by all who meet me. I am not cute.” And once again, Anakin’s signature pout is present on his face. 

“Yes, you are adorable my dear.” The older man says softly, as he moves to suck at Anakin’s sensitive chest. “Before we go any further my dear, what’s our safe word?” 

Anakin, caught off guard, blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. “Rain.” He murmurs.

“Excellent.” Obi-Wan smiles lovingly, as he sucks particularly hard on Anakin’s nipple. 

Anakin lets out a soft moan, as Obi-Wan is licking, biting, and sucking at his chest, _it feels so good to have Obi-Wan’s attention all to himself. It feels good to have his Obi-Wan all to himself._

“It feels good to have you all to myself too sweetheart.” Obi-Wan smiles happily. “All mine.” He murmurs, as he shifts both of them so that Anakin is lying on his back on the plush bed, and Obi-Wan’s back on him in a second, and quickly removing his pants. 

Obi-Wan reaches into his nightstand to pull a small bottle of something that Anakin can’t focus on, he’s too focused on the fact that Obi-Wan is _here_ and touching and kissing him. They’ve shared kisses before, they’ve slept in the same bed for as long as he could remember, they’d always been affectionate...but never intimate like this. _All the different times that he touched himself, and wished it was Obi-Wan. Every time he slipped away, and sealed his shields as tight as he possibly could, only to fantasize about all the things Obi-Wan could do to him-_

“So that’s what you were up to when you snuck away hm?” Obi-Wan hummed with a sly grin, as a single-digit was slowly rubbing at his entrance, and Anakin couldn’t help but squeak out in embarrassment. “You play with yourself down here my little darling?” Obi-Wan whispered filthily in his ear, as he gently slides his index finger into Anakin. “You wish that it was me pressing my fingers into you all these years love?” 

As another finger joins, Anakin can’t help but moan. Obi-Wan’s words were like the sweetest honey, but _oh when his voice goes low, and sultry Anakin wants nothing more than for this man to plow the ever-loving kriff out of him._

“Like it when I talk to you like this sweetheart?” His master chuckles, sensing his thoughts through their bond, as he continues to tease at Anakin’s entrance, as he nipped at Anakin’s ear. A high whine slipped from Anakin’s throat as Obi-Wan pressed his fingers _right_ up against Anakin’s prostate. The older Jedi only chuckled. “You make such pretty sounds darling, such sweet little sounds.” He praises softly. 

Anakin feels his brain melting from Obi-Wan’s words, the way his gentle accented voice was as soft as silk in his ears. _Everything_ Obi-Wan was doing was numbing, Anakin wanted more, and more and _more._ As much as his Master would grant him. Soon, those incredibly skilled fingers left him, and Anakin pouted at the loss. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get something better. That is…” Obi-Wan smirked as he mouthed at Anakin’s ear. “If you beg for it.” Anakin can _hear_ the face he’s making right now, as desperate as he is right now, his pride-or what’s left of it will not let him surrender...At least so easily…

“I’m not b-begging.” Anakin tries to glare, but the whole menacing Jedi effect is completely ruined when he looks like the pinnacle of submission, face flushed, a complete wreck under Obi-Wan’s command (and literally under him, as Obi-Wan is literally towering over him at the moment) his brain is already turning to sheer _pudding_ because of Obi-Wan’s knowing and calculated touch, and he’s an absolute wreck from just his words. Looking like a menacing Jedi isn’t really working out for Anakin at this point in time. 

“If you won’t beg...then I’ll just have to leave you here my darling.” Obi-Wan chuckles, _that sadistic prick._ Anakin glares daggers at Obi-Wan. “My my, acting like quite the brat, are we? Shame really…” As the Jedi Master speaks, he goes to bite at Anakin’s ear and delights in the little hitch in Anakin’s breath. “And I thought all this time you’ve been a good boy for me...Maybe I was wrong?” 

Anakin’s insides are all a conflicted, horny, jumbled mess. On one hand, how in Sith’s hell can he resist that...irresistible tone? That low, gorgeous, arousing tone that makes Anakin want to obey, and be so good, so pliant, so _whatever Master wanted him to be._ But on the other hand, acting like a brat was _fun._ He got to bring this whole new side of his Master out, a strict, cruel, fucking _hot_ side of him that was also, irresistible. But what did he want right now at this moment? As the gears in Anakin’s head were turning, Obi-Wan could only smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to him. 

“Come now, don’t you want this? I could just leave you right here you know, after all, you know I am a man of patience.” Obi-Wan teases, ghosting his fingers over Anakin’s dick. 

It was true, and Anakin knew it. Obi-Wan _never_ failed to outwait him. It was scary how much patience that man had, and _Anakin_ was most likely the reason he had so much of it. The young Jedi curses to himself. He has two options. Beg and get fucked, or keep up his bratty behavior and most likely have to wait or receive some sort of punishment. Anakin knows himself, and he knows he’s not patient enough for that second option. He swallows the last of his pride and sighs, feeling a new form of embarrassment rising from his stomach.

“Please, fuck me, Master…” He mumbles, his gaze flittering across the room, looking everywhere but Obi-Wan’s face. 

Anakin _swears_ Obi-Wan gets off on his own embarrassment, that man in question has the gall to smirk. “Sorry love, I didn’t catch that. Could you speak up perhaps?” Obi-Wan smiles, as his hand gently caresses Anakin’s cheek. The motion feels like a mockery. 

The younger Jedi lets out a huff and stares his lover dead in the eyes. If he wants to hear it fine. Frustration bubbles in Anakin’s chest as he grits his teeth. “Fuck me. I’ve been wanting you to stick your dick in me for _years_ and I’ll be damned if it doesn’t happen. Fuck me.” He growls out. 

Obi-Wan is rendered silent for a moment, as he stares at Anakin in shock. It’s the younger Jedi’s turn to smirk, but it doesn’t last long. Anakin feels a wave of fear as he’s pushed down (and held there) by the force. 

“Oh, darling…” Obi-Wan says with faux sympathy. “You _really_ think you’re in the position to demand things of me?” He growls, fisting his hand in Anakin’s pretty chestnut locks, and pulling _hard._ “I’m the one in control here love. In here? You’re positively _powerless_ against me. I know all your weaknesses, I know everything you love. You’re not that good at keeping your shields up when I’m around, sweetie.” He mouths against Anakin’s ear, pulling the boy’s hair harder. Anakin lets out a whine, as Obi-Wan licks the shell of his ear playfully. “When I tell you to beg, you beg, so let’s try that again, alright?” 

Anakin didn’t think he could get any harder but here he is, under his former Master and the love of his life, listening to all the filthy things that Obi-Wan is saying in that tone that’s always made him weak in the knees. 

The younger Jedi swallows hard, and lets out a whine. _“_ I’m sorry! _Please_ Master, please fuck me. I’ve been waiting so long and I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

Obi-Wan chuckles, releasing Anakin’s soft locks from his iron grip, as he feels the ability to move again. “What are you sorry for dear one?” He hums, massaging the bulge in Anakin’s pants gently.

Anakin lets out a moan, as he tries to speak once more. “I-I’m sorry for misbehaving, bein’ a bad boy.” He whines, as he feels the redhead press a kiss to his clothed dick. 

“Mhm that’s right my little padawan. Good boys listen to their Masters. Who’s my good little padawan huh? Finally listening to his Master like a good boy should.” Obi-Wan coos, pressing soft butterfly kisses all around his face. “My precious little Anakin. Master will take care of you now, that wasn’t so hard hm? Precious little baby boy, Master’s got you now.” 

Anakin moans at the praise, as he feels Obi-Wan pulling his pants and boxers down ever so slowly. His dick is _finally_ released from it’s prison, but unfortunately, his Master doesn’t seem too interested. Anakin lets out a needy little whine to try and get Obi-Wan’s attention. 

“Aw, is my little padawan whining for my attention?” His Master asks sweetly, as he gets up to rummage through a drawer, and grabs a little glass bottle. 

Anakin nods a yes, as he bucks his hips up to incline his Master to come back to the bed. 

Obi-Wan smiles lovingly, as he comes back to the bed, he feels Anakin’s happiness from his return flicker through their bond. “Such a needy little padawan, just begging to have Master’s attention all on him.” He coos, as he opens the glass bottle and pours lubricant over his fingers. “Alright love, I’m going to open you up now. Let me know if it hurts.” The older Jedi informs with such love and care in his voice that it makes Anakin even more dizzy than he already is. 

The younger Jedi feels a finger circling his rim, and yelps at the cold sensation, Anakin has opened himself up in the past, but that was only him doing it. Part of him still can’t believe that he and his Master are doing this. 

“Shh, shh it’s alright, just relax yourself for me padawan mine.” Obi-Wan soothes, using his free hand to rub Anakin’s thigh comfortingly. “Deep breaths now.”

Anakin listens to his Master’s calming voice, as he breathes in, and out steadily. Once his breathing is calmed, he feels Obi-Wan’s finger start to stretch him again, all the while he feels love pouring from their bond, all the affection he could ever want. While he’s distracted with the bond, Obi-Wan takes this chance, and stretches him open with a second finger. Anakin jolts, as he tries to ease himself as Obi-Wan told him. 

“You’re doing so well padawan mine. You’re spread so pretty over my fingers.” Kenobi whispered gently, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s cheek and continuing to rub soothing circles into Anakin’s thigh. “It will feel much better in a moment.” He says softly. 

Anakin whined, as the feeling of his Master’s fingers became more familiar by the second. Once Obi-Wan deemed him ready, he retracted his fingers, and Anakin whined at the loss. His Master chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Anakin’s cheek. 

“It’s alright, you’ll be getting more very soon, darling.” He says with a smile.

Anakin lets out another whine, he wanted his Master _now_. “Master please, don’t make me wait any more.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled, as he pressed the tip of his dick against Anakin’s hole. “And what happened to the little padawan who wouldn’t beg hm? You’re so eager to be stuffed full of my cock that you have no pride left?” Anakin moaned as his Master slowly started to push into him, as his mind grew fuzzy with static. Obi-Wan’s words were making him absolutely _drown_ in lust. “I asked you a question Anakin, I expect an answer.”Obi-Wan said curtly. 

“Yes. I want my Master’s cock so bad. I don’t care about pride anymore. As long as you fuck me.” He gasped out, as Obi-Wan fully sheathed himself in Anakin’s tight hole. 

Obi-Wan moaned above him, and grinned. “Is this your first time my little sweetheart? Were you saving your little hole just for me all these years pretty boy?” The ginger questions, stroking Anakin’s cheek gently. 

Anakin nods, as he nuzzles into Obi-Wan’s hand. “Obi-Wan.” He calls out, as tears pour from his sapphire eyes. 

In an instant, his dominant demeanor is dropped, as he lowers himself to comfort Anakin. “Oh darling what’s the matter?” 

“Rain.” He sobs, his voice just above a whisper. He doesn’t know why he says it. This is what he’s wanted for so many years, but _that name_ that name they called him all those years ago. It makes him sob. He knows this is Obi-Wan and he loves him so, so much, but he _can’t_ handle ut he can’t _do it_ all the horrible memories come back. 

Obi-Wan immediately pulls out of Anakin, and wraps him into his strong and protective arms. “It’s ok my love, I’m here.” He soothes, as he brings the blanket up to cover the two of them. As Anakin continues to sob his eyes out, Obi-Wan presses delicate kisses to his face. “Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok Anakin.” 

“Obi-Wan.” He chokes out, clutching onto his shoulders for his life, as the memories don’t stop. 

“Anakin, my love, can you look at me?” The ginger asks patiently, holding Anakin tightly, and grounding him.

Anakin takes a deep breath and look into the eyes of the love of his life. His eyes are so pretty. “Obi-Wan.” He whispers, as panic seeps through his voice.

“You’re doing a great job, now follow my breathing ok?” Obi-Wan sets a slow and deep breathing pace, and Anakin slowly follows his breathing. 

The fresh, and cool air is soothing, now that he’s starting to get his senses back, he nuzzles into Obi-Wan’s neck, as he feels Obi-Wan’s force signature mix with his own. He gasps at the sensation. He feels so _whole._ His Master’s shields are completely down, and so are his. They mix together and it feels so right, and so perfect. He tries to calm himself as he breathes in Obi-Wan’s scent. He smells earthy, and of cotton, such a soothing scent that he’s so used to. 

“Anakin, dear are you with me?” Obi-Wan whispers.

The younger takes a deep breath, and exhales. “Yes, I’m here.” He sniffles. 

After a few moments of silence, Obi-Wan starts to speak. “Are you ok?” 

Anakin shakes his head back and forth, and feels the ginger’s arms wrap tighter around him. “I...You said something that...that they called me, and I-” Anakin hiccuped, as the tears came back with a vengeance. 

“Oh Anakin, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to trigger a bad memory for you. I’m so sorry darling.” Kenobi murmurs, as he kisses Anakin’s temple. 

Anakin can’t speak again, so he speaks through their bond. _“It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault I can’t get over it and it’s not your fault I’m so weak.”_

“No Anakin, you are not weak. They put you through unspeakable trauma, it’s not your fault. Don’t dare for a minute think that you’re weak. You’re so strong Anakin, the strongest Jedi, and man I’ve ever met in my life. It’s ok to cry, I’ll always hold you, and I’ll always be here for you my love.” Obi-Wan proclaims softly. 

Anakin sniffles, and his sobs quiet, as Obi-Wan’s presence soothes him, and lulls him into a peaceful state. 

“Better?” The ginger asks gently, brushing some of Anakin’s wild hair from his face. 

“I’m better. I’m-”

Before Anakin can apologize, he feels Obi-Wan’s lips against his. The younger lets himself melt into the kiss, as it soothes him even further. When his Master eventually pulls away he lets out a little whine. “Never apologize for something like this. Your health is the most important thing to me. _You_ are the most important thing to me in this entire galaxy.” 

“You’re my whole galaxy, Obi-Wan. Thank you, and I love you. So much.” Anakin says warmly, as happiness soon floods their bond. 

Anakin yawns, as he rests his head against his lover’s chest. “Would you like to have a bath, then sleep?” Obi-Wan asks softly. 

“I’d just like to rest for now. Will you stay with me, Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan smiled, as he and Anakin lay down together, as his arms wrap protectively around the love of his life. 

“Obi-Wan?”

“Yes my love?”

“Would you stay with me forever?”

Really, how could he say no?

  
  


Obi-Wan was excellent at saying no. Whether it be in negotiations, or to the Jedi Council. There was one exception. Anakin Skywalker. The young boy he found broken, and afraid on Tatooine many, many years ago. 

When Anakin asked him to run away with him, to have a life for themselves, to bring Ahsoka along with them, to live a happy married life together, to leave everything he’d known behind, to live out this shared dream…

He would never say no.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love obikin


End file.
